Things Get Bizarre
by hazydaze
Summary: So Lois is working for the Planet when her day gets a bit more Bizarre. Clois. Spoilers for Persona - Sort of.


Verse: Future Smallville (C.K. is now Superman sort of)  
Beta'd by Beccajune  
A birthday ficlet for htbthomas that I forgot I had. Take a leap of faith with this.

SV

Lois sipped her morning coffee and was half tempted to spit it back out. It was some kind of decaf beverage masquerading as coffee. As her nose scrunched up she almost didn't see Clark and nearly hit him.

"Oh hey Clark…" Lois mumbled as she checked to see if she had any coffee on her shirt from the almost encounter.

"Hey Lois," Clark returned brightly, even too bright for him. Lois looked up and blinked. Clark was wearing a dark blue suit and his hair swept across to one side instead of his usual misshapen mop. He looked… good.

"Clark?"

Clark laughed as he watched her double take. "Lois?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and continued to walk. They were fast approaching the Daily Planet, Metropolis' top newspaper where its' star reporters Lane and Kent were very late for the morning meeting.

"Lois, I think you should say yes more… you're always saying no. I think it's bad for your aura." Clark chirped behind her.

"Did you hit your head this morning, Smallville?" Lois asked as she wandered up to the main road. She was almost about to cross it when Clark picked her up by the waist and hoisted her back to his side.

He said "Taxi" as if it were an explanation. "Come on Lois, say yes," he teased.

"Okay you fruitcake, if it will stop your consist yammering and insanity." Lois laughed. Sometimes Clark was too strange for his own good.

A doughnut delivery van suddenly turned a corner. The man inside offered Lois a doughnut. Lois looked at Clark as if to say 'you've got to be kidding me'. "Fine," Lois mumbled, "I'll take one with chocolate sprinkles."

"See," Clark pointed out, "now you have a doughnut you didn't have before"

"Yeah and I also have a psychiatric patient waiting to get back to his room." Lois frowned at Clark who was acting totally bizarre by all accounts.

"It's not about madness Lois…" Clark laughed again, deep and reverberating. "It's about being open to experiences."

"I like being closed, like a clam…a happy closed clam," Lois conceded.

"Fine, you can be a clam after you say yes to a date with me." Clark turned quickly as if he had sensed the flower seller behind him. Pulling out the reddest rose, he handed the money over to the woman who smiled knowingly. Lois stood there speechless.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Clark smirked and handed Lois the rose. Lois took it, but her motor functions were seriously down.

"Come on Lois, we'll be late for work!" Clark called as he jogged towards the Planet.

Lois still stood there, unsure of what had happened but not completely outraged by its outcome. Slowly she smiled and sniffed the rose. It smelled so sweet.

"Fine, Smallville…a date it is then." Lois took the same path as Clark and didn't even care when Perry yelled at her for being late.

SV

Lois smiled as she walked side by side with Clark, he was so different now. She had watched him all day at the Planet and it was like suddenly the blinders were off and he wanted the world to see who he was. That, honestly, was an attractive quality.

"God, the air tonight!" Clark smiled ecstatically, "Do you ever just wonder how they make nights like this?" It was like he was suddenly experiencing everything for the first time.

"Not really, Smallville." Lois laughed, his enthusiasm was infectious.

"Well maybe you should, Lois." Clark offered his hand to Lois, who looked at him with a bemused expression. "Remember about saying yes?"

Lois grasped Clark's hand and he pulled her into the circle of his arms. Lois raised an eyebrow and gripped Clark's biceps. Clark smiled and looked down. As Lois did the same, she almost fell backwards when she saw they were floating over Metropolis.

"Clark?"

Clark just smiled as they hovered over Lois' apartment building for a while before slowly drifting onto Lois' balcony where the two sat on top of the slightly rusted furniture and talked until the sun came up.

SV

Clark wandered into the Planet. His week in the Congo had been long and arduous, but the people he had saved more than out weighed his aches and pains. Whenever he returned from a particularly hard save, he liked to sit and talk about nothing with Lois. She'd go off on a tangent and he would secretly love it. It was their way, he'd love her, she wouldn't even notice.

Clark was more than surprised to see himself already standing there. He was laughing and joking with Lois. One word escaped his lips… "Bizarro."

Bizarro turned as if he had heard his name and strode over to where Clark stood. Clark glared so hard at Bizarro he was sure he was about to set off his heat vision. "That's not me."

Lois couldn't believe her eyes, there were two Clark Kents. "Well of course not otherwise there wouldn't be two of you!" Lois' mouth as usual working things out before her brain.

Bizarro smirked at Clark which only further enraged him. "Look, Kent, how about we take this outside?"

Clark walked over and grabbed Bizarro by the lapel of his suit. "Fine with me." He spoke dangerously and low enough that only Bizarro could hear.

The two were about to start walking out to the elevator when Bizarro struck out and hit Clark full in the face. Clark felt the air around the blow before the punch even hit him, but still he couldn't escape the force as it landed on his cheek.

Clark grabbed Bizarro and threw him back into the wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Clark growled under his breath.

Bizarro sent his knee into Clark's gut. "Me? I'm doing all the things you never would, Kent! You love Lois but you'll never tell her."

"Oh and you think you do?" Clark threw Bizarro off him and the two stood up, each contemplating their next move.

"I know I do… I'm you, remember?" Bizarro rushed Clark and knocked him off his feet.

"No, you're not. Even I'm not that sentimental." Clark grunted as he tried to roll away as Bizarro landed another hit on his chest.

"No, but you wished you thought of it first," Bizarro laughed bitterly, "you just can't handle the fact that I got there first."

Clark pushed hard and threw Bizarro off him and into the bullpen of the Daily Planet. All the people that weren't looking before sure as hell were now.

"You used her." Clark fell further into his rage. Bizarro had used Lois for no other reason than to hurt him.

"You lie to her constantly," Bizarro pointed out. Clark wondered how truthful he had been with Lois.

"You're a monster," Clark countered.

"You're my master." That's what it came down to, no matter which way they looked at it, Bizarro was a part of Clark, and because of it, Clark would always have power over him.

Lois shouted at both of them and suddenly for the first time they could hear her. "Stop it now damn it!"

Bizarro sighed. "For the ass that he is…he's right, I may be Clark Kent, but he is the real Clark Kent."

Clark seemed satisfied with that answer. Bizarro turned to him, "But if there is anything you owe me. It's the right to say goodbye."

Clark's gaze flicked to Lois, silently looking at the two men. Bizarro cocked his head towards the door that read Roof Access. Lois nodded numbly as she followed the other Clark towards the roof.

SV

As they reached the roof of the Planet, Bizarro offered his hand to Lois. When they finally reached the top, he took them to the skies.

Lois looked around. "What are you doing?"

"Ending it. I realized…knowing you…for…one day is enough. I wont fight him forever."

"Ending…"

"The yellow Sun is my poison. Don't worry, Lois," Bizarro Clark whispered as he brushed his hand over her cheek, "he'll be there to catch you."

"Don't leave me," Lois pleaded. She had felt a connection so strong she didn't think she could let go. But the Sun glared down harshly on his face, changing it from the handsome face she knew to the dark eluding face the real Clark had wanted her to see.

She closed her eyes as he brushed his lips over hers and suddenly she felt a falling sensation. She felt for what seemed like forever until she landed in Clark's arms just above the skyline of the Daily Planet.

"Lois…" He began as she turned towards the roof access door.

"Don't, Clark." Lois was tired…so tired now.

"There was a lot about him you didn't know," Clark pointed out.

"Yeah? I'll tell you something he was and you never were…he was honest," Lois threw back. She felt elated when the other Clark had taken her into his arms and flown her up in the sky, but with her Clark it was tainted with lies.

"He was wrong! He was my DNA! If I were so backwards, I wouldn't see straight!" Clark was pleading with Lois to understand, "He had my memories, he had my mannerisms…he had my feelings for you."

Lois didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry. "Then why, Clark? Why wait until now to tell me?"

"Would you have even cared if I told you before?" Clark whispered. There was the truth of it. Lois was always so blindsided by the hero, that she couldn't see that she never noticed Clark. "There is a lot about me I have to keep to myself, Lois. I don't like it, but I do it to protect the people I love."

"What if they don't want protecting?" Lois flung back.

"That's too bad as I will always be there." Clark brushed his hand across Lois' cheek just like Bizarro had. It caused a single tear to roll down Lois' face. "Always, Lois."

And suddenly he was gone, just like the other. She was alone now. Lois wished things hadn't got so bizarre.

Fin


End file.
